rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezylryb
Name: Ezylryb Rosewood. (Pronouced E-zy-lib.) Age: 76. Gender: Male. Species: Human. Height: 5'7 Hair colour: Jet black. Eye colour: Green. Appearance Ezylryb is battle scarred and very scruffy with a brown tuxedo that he uses for his job as a teacher. He looks surprisingly young for his age. He has only three fingers on his right hand. His suit is just what he wears for his dayjob. he prefers to wear a battle robe he used to wear on his hunts in the noth mountains of Vytal. It is a dark goldenrod robe adorned with black feathers. On the front of his robe is his old family emblem of a roaring lion and a few dark brown square patterns on the sleeves. He can often be seen with a beautiful pet snow owl called Sorean on his shoulder. Personality Ezylryb is a skilled old teacher. He can be very sarcastic at times, but it's often just to get a message across or to make people laugh. He enjoys a good fair battle, but due to the number of small wars and fights he has been in he never rushes blindly into battle and only fights for a good cause. He often jokes about his appearance or age. As a teacher, he sees many of his students flaws and strengths and regularly offers them advice on how they can improve. Because of this, he has earned a lot of respect from a number of his students. He has a granddaughter who is a student at Beacon. He treats her the same as the other students, but he cares about her deeply. Weapons and abilities Ezylryb was a powerful and skiled warrior. He had speed, stregnth and skill in his younger days. He was a master of classic sword and shield combat, even fighting recklessly so that the battles would last longer. He used a high class paladin style and often used his shield to ram his opponents. Backstory Ezylryb was the son of a sailing hunter who used to hunt creatures of the Grimm and pirates. His father never liked his job, but he kept on doing it to uphold family tradition. He then sent Ezylryb to a high level combat school so that he could eventually take over the family business. (And so that he could retire sooner.) When he graduated, he was quite headstrong and a bit overconfident in his skills. He even made for himself a new lanceblade and clawsheid to replace his old ones. They were still just classic weapons, but he felt more comforltable weilding 'old classics'. He still kept them due to sentimental reasons. He was afterwards using his skills as a seafaring hunter, stopping Grimm attacks and stopping pirates. One of his most famous adventures was when he was hired and sent with a former criminal to hunt down two Night runners who had attacked a railway that was being built. After a few years he was hired mainly as a bodyguard to protect wealthy families from pirates that would ambush wealthy sea vessels that would cross their path. He was at one point ambushed by five pirate vessels and was severly injured before he and his crew could defend the cargo ship they were protecting and defeated all of the pirates. The injuries however, forced him to retire. He lost a number of his crew in those long hard fights. Ezylryb then adopted a fauna so that he could then have a child who could carry on the family tradition and take over the family business. He now spends the rest of his years as a teacher at Beacon after being interviewed and hired due to his years of expirience. He put up his old weapons next to the ones he graduated with. He has a granddaughter called Gylfie who is a student at Beacon. Notes and trivia * Ezylryb is loosely based on Lyze of Kiel from the book series 'Guardians of Ga'Hool.' * His pet owl is also named after a character in the 'Guardians of Ga'Hool' book series. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Accepted Character